Venia
by Mr. Hourglass
Summary: Forgiveness is something that everyone must earn if they truly want it and Sephiroth is no exception. To be forgiven for his sins, he must help Hanataro become the thing he once was, a Hero.
1. Chapter 1

***Me running onto stage with a flyswatter in my hand and several tiny plot bunnies flying around my head in airplanes, shooting ideas into me.***

**Oh hey! Yes I know what your thinking, another story? When will the next chapter for my Bleach Story be released? The truth is that I'm almost done with it, just halfway there then I need to make some checks.**

**However these STUPID bunnies won't leave me alone! *Swings and knocks down two bunnies in the air* They keep giving me writer's block and more ideas for stories! They won't let me focuses on my current ones.**

***Swings like crazy and knocks down all of them in a minute.* So anyways this one won't be updated as too much since I got my Bleach Story to work on but once I'm done up to at least the beginning of the Soul Society arc, I promise to try on focus on this one**

***About to talk some more when several dozen more bunnies appear around my head* OH FOR F**K SAKE! SOMEONE CALL 911 OR ANIMAL CONTROL OR WHOEVER TO GET RID OF THESE GUYS! *Runs off stage as bunnies chase after me firing missiles at me.***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Final Fantasy otherwise I would be living the rich life only to give it all up for a nice and quiet life. Also I've only watched walkthroughs of the FF games, never actually playing them so I'm sorry if something are incorrect.**

Chapter One: Forgiveness Must Be Earned

_'Is this truly the end for me?' _Sephiroth thought as he felt his body dissolved into the Lifestream, Masamune still held tightly in his hands. _'Defeated by a former friend and erase from existence by the very thing that gave me power?' _

As he felt himself dissolve from existence, his life flashed before his eyes, all his memories the good and bad along with all the emotions he felt during the past. As he watched them, himself laughing and the cries of death from the people he slaughtered, he felt a single tear of regret fall from his eyes.

_'What have I become?' _

_"__I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to rule this planet._" A memory of himself spoke to him as if to mock him.

_'Of course, the very thing I fought against, the very thing I hated. An enemy that strikes down the innocent.' _Sephiroth stared into nothingness as his body was almost completely gone. _'To any great deity that hears me, please grant me forgiveness.' _

Suddenly his felt his body stop dissolving, in fact everything around him seemed to stop in place. Before he think about what happened, a woman's voice, powerful and beautiful sounding, spoke to him.

_**"Forgiveness is something that must be earned, One Winged Angel, it cannot just be given."**_

_'Then let me earn it.' _He spoke back in his mind, wanting nothing more than a chance to be forgiven for his sins.

**_"Let me ask you this then, One Winged Angel, are you willing to do anything to be_**_** forgiven?**"_

Without a second thought, he said. _'Yes.' _Then a bright white flash took over his senses and he found himself drifting in what appears to be a sea of mist. _'Where am I?' _

_**"The Mist that keeps the dimensions apart from one another and only certain beings like myself is able to bypass this Mist."**_In his mind, he saw a rather weak looking black hair teen wearing black robes sweeping the floor.

_'Who is this?' _Sephiroth asked. _**"A being of a pure heart, one that would never strike in the name of evil and does nothing but heal others."**_

He then saw the teen suddenly get punched by a couple of rough looking men and kicked on the ground before they went off, laughing as he picked himself up. The sliver hair male felt anger course through his veins as his instincts from when he was alive kicked in, wanting nothing more than to hurt those men.

_**"But his personality makes him an easy target to people who simply doesn't understand him and he takes it all to protect others."**_

He watched as the teen healed his wounds and continued his sweeping as if nothing happen but the look of sadness in his eyes is clear.

_**"And in the future, one of those men will take it too far and I do not wish for a fate like that to fall upon a kind being. You, One Winged Angel, will help this boy grow into the very thing you once were. A hero. Do you accept this One Winged Angel? Will you help this boy become a hero?"**_

Sephiroth stared at the teen and, honestly, he couldn't see how he could make this teen into a hero. He was weak, average looking, and uncertain of himself.

But he wasn't one to give up and this was his one chance at forgiveness.

_'I accept.' _Suddenly he was greeted by a very familiar sight, Junon, and he was on top of the Sister Ray, the very last place where he fought Genesis and Angeal... well when he wasn't trying to kill them.

Before he could speak, an orb of light appeared in front of him and within was a large book with a note on it's front. Taking into his hands, he looked at the note.

_This will explain everything you need to know. _

The book looked oddly similar to Loveless and he raised an eyebrow at the title. _Zanpakutos. _He sat down and laid Masamune beside him, beginning to read the book.

And he read and read and read as the centuries in the outside world reverse itself.

_80th Southern District: Crimson Grounds _

A young boy hid underneath the ruins of what used to be his home, praying that he wouldn't be found. However his prayers went unanswered as a hand shot through the rubble and grabbed him by the neck and hauling him up, seeing a man with bloodstain teeth grinning at him.

"Found you my little meal." He drew a knife and cut a small cut in his cheek, making the boy whimper in pain, and licked the blood off it enjoying the taste. "Oh its been so long since I've had such young blood and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

_'Please someone, anyone, save me!' _The boy thought as the man pulled back the knife to plunge it into his neck but suddenly the man disappeared in a black flash and in his place was a black feather on the ground and a confused Hanataro.

_Hanataro's Inner World _

"Where am I?" The man said, confused at where he was at. One second he was about to get a decent meal and the next he's here, wherever here is. A shadow then fell over him and he turned to the owner. "Who the fuck are you?"

"My name doesn't matter," The figure said, summoning his seven foot blade. "all you need to know is that I am your judge, your jury..."

"Fuck you!" The man charged but it only took one swing of his blade and the man was sliced into nothing. "And your executioner."

_Later _

After finding a high enough tree to sleep in, Hanataro tied himself to the tree so that he wouldn't fall off the branch he was on and in his hand was the black feather. _'Whoever saved me, thank you so much.' _

Placing the black feather in his hair, he leaned back against the tree and let sleep take him and as he closed his eyes, he could swore he heard someone say something.

_"Your welcome." _

**Well that is the first chapter of Venia which stands for forgiveness in latin. I thought that would fit the story since Sephiroth is doing this for forgiveness for his sins and before you review, yes there will be more Final Fantasy characters in here, but I'm not saying who, yes the next chapter will be longer but won't be here for a while at least.**


	2. Chapter 2: Humming Along

**Welcome to Chapter two of Venia and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Two: Humming Along

Life in the Southern 80th District was a far cry from easy. In this district, the term "eat or be eaten" was taken to a whole new level as many of the people who lived here are cannibals due to lack of food. The ground was too tough for any edible plants to grow and animals are either too skinny for a good meal or would eat you if they're hungry enough. The people, however, were even worse. They wouldn't hesitant to kill a baby if it meant that they would get there next meal and would even resort to eating bits and pieces of themselves to survive which is the one thing everyone in this district shared. A will to survive.

Hanataro was no different, except for the fact that he didn't eat other people and was trying to escape the district. With his home destroyed and what little food supply he had gone, the child knew that he had to leave before he ends up in someone's stomach. Hanataro wasn't the most impressive figure in the District as he was skinny with dull blue eyes, black hair and about the same height as a human four year old.

However that didn't make him dangerous since not even him could survive long in this hellish place without taking lives. The innocent looking child took his first life about a day he first woke up here and only killed as a last resort since that day. Most of the time he would run and hide which worked nearly all of the time but there were times that he had no other choice but to end someone's life.

Climbing down from the tree, he pulled out a map he stole from a corpse and looked at his current position with certain spots marked in blood... not his of course. He needed it so he used any blood he could find to mark important locations and landmark. Hanataro stared at the map with an intense stare before saying.

"So I should head that way." He went south and continued for about ten steps until he realize that the map was upside down and proceeded in the other direction.

_Later _

Munching on a small animal he killed and cooked, Hanataro talked to himself as he looked over his map. "So I have to either go through the Blood Rose Bridge which is safer but takes at least two days to reach or risk going through Hell's Pass which is closer but more dangerous." He sighed as he went over his choices.

This wasn't the first time Hanataro talked to himself, being alone for how long will do that to someone especially a child when the only people are to talk are always trying to have you for a meal.

Eventually Hanataro decided on the longer but safer way and went on, making sure that his lucky black feather was still in his hair.

_With Sephiroth _

The sliver hair man was looking through Hanataro's memories and was surprise that he managed to survive for so long. However this should show that he was a fighter despite his appearance but Sephiroth thought that he could worked on that when Hanataro got somewhere safe and was able to make contact with him. Judging from what he read from the book, it would take a while for the two to be able to freely talk to one another but he was willing to wait.

However he would try his best to protect Hanataro when he could as the black feather acted as a defense that would transport anyone trying to harm him here and Sephiroth would deal with them.

Other than that, he had no way to speak to Hanataro other than in his dreams but that was enough for him.

_Two Days Later _

The Blood Rose Bridge was well known for the roses that were the color of blood that spread as far as the eye can see. Along with that, if the roses were cut they would actually bleed real blood. Hanataro made up a theory that a massive battle happen here and the amount of bloodshed was so much that there was a blood reserve in the ground that kept the roses alive and help them grow.

It was also an idea place to travel since the only path through the roses was a massive stone bridge that was built high above the ground. There was no hand holds or any place to climb onto the bridge and it was completely empty of any cover to hide behind, aside from a few skeletons of people who died of starvation, which made it impossible to lay any traps.

Hanataro walked on the bridge, humming a song he once heard from someone before said hummer got there neck sliced from a hunting group.(a group of cannibals who would share kills) Witnessing death was as common as seeing trees to him but he stilled feared it and avoided killing as much as possible.

The sun was being blocked by clouds so it wasn't too hot on the bridge but his stomach growled, remembering him that he hasn't eaten a full meal for about a day now. Hunger was a normal factor for him so he ignored it and went on. Within Sephiroth frowned, ignoring one's hunger wasn't a good choice to make but considering the lack of food and how easily the boy was about to do it, he supposed that this wasn't the first time Hanataro went for a period of time without food.

_One Week Later _

After a full week of traveling, he had finally made it into the Southern 79th District, better known as The Golden Hell. Here, if you had enough money, you could relax and live in peace but if you didn't then you would be pluck off the streets and sold as slaves. Hanataro carefully avoid anyone including other children due to his experiences in the 80th District, you could never know when someone could kill you.

However, unlike the previous district, this one had food and water which was clear by the amount of sellers that littered the streets each one yelling about what they have.

_'This looks good.' _Hanataro thought as he expertly stole an apple and two oranges from a cart while the owner argued with a customer. Stealing was another required skill to live in the Crimson Grounds aside from killing and Hanataro was pretty good at it. He took a few more fruits from different carts before retreating into an alleyway to eat his spoils but just before he took a bite, he heard something and tensed up.

However he relaxed when he saw a group of children, some younger than him and some older, appear out of nowhere and all of them staring at his food. With a sigh, he took a single apple and said, "Here you can have these. I'm not that hungry." A complete lie if his growling stomach was any sign but the children thanked them and ate the fruits while Hanataro walked off, finishing off his apple in seconds before looking for more food, humming the same song from before.

Sephiroth smiled as he watched what happened through Hanataro's eyes. _'A boy turned who can kill to due to his upbringing of blood and death, but still has a gentle heart. He does have great promise.' _

He then began to hum the same song that Hanataro was humming and soon Hanataro's inner world hummed to its tune.

**And that's it for now. Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to put a sort of filler chapter before something big happens. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
